In the electrical apparatus, such as cell phone and the camera, the internal components are gradually reduced the size and weight for fitting smaller, thinner and lighter structure design. In structure designs of the electronic devices, most contact terminals and connection wirings are electrically connected to the electric baseboard by welding. However, as the size of electrical apparatus becomes smaller and lighter, many electrical components and the size of wiring of are reduced significantly in order to fit the related electrical apparatus, such as cell phone.
For efficiently electrically connected to the electric baseboard, most connection wirings use flexible baseboard. While the flexible cable is usually used to connect with the electric baseboard, it is necessary to make flexible baseboard electrically connect to the surface of electric baseboard firmly and effectively in various conditions, so as to make flexible baseboard install on the electrical connector of electric baseboard.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a flexible cable positioning device in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.